


a standard night

by Crydamoure



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crydamoure/pseuds/Crydamoure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal attempts to unwind after a mission, turns out he's more battered than he thought. Established Halbarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a standard night

   It was a very typical night for Barry and the rest of the Justice League. Sometimes Barry thinks that it’s actually embarrassing how cliche some of their missions go. Some guy plays God, creates a monster, monster gets unleashed on the city... _cue the superhero cavalry_. Justice League arrived on the scene almost immediately, they all got smacked around by some colorful behemoth, they all delivered some punches, they all had to pluck some civilians out of crumbling buildings… Mainly Barry, of course. Not because he was fast enough, but because he was mindful enough. At least keeping his distance allowed him to spot Hal being flung towards the nearest street lamp and he was able to pick him up from the shattered ground, kiss his blood covered cheek and send him back to kick the monster’s ass. And from what he was told, it was Hal who delivered the finishing blow and saved the city. And then it was just a matter of cleaning up, hauling away enemy’s body to the Watchtower, replying to some journalists, dressing wounds… all while ignoring the way Hal stared at him, bearing hints of both cockiness and hunger in his hollow, wild eyes.

 

_Standard night indeed_ , thinks Barry, feeling Hal’s fingers dance around his thigh under the table in conference room.

 

   And so, not even an hour after the debriefing, Barry finds himself back on Earth, in his own home with Hal sprawled on his bed and summoning him closer with quiet gasps and careful moans. And when Barry finally takes the bait and climbs onto bed as well (not that he didn’t want in the first place), he is rewarded with adrenaline-buzzing lips mapping out a trail of sloppy kisses around his chin, his mouth, his nose. Hal is quivering underneath him, breathing hard as _he pleads to be fucked_ and how can Barry not oblige? It’s Hal’s little ritual, something he needs to complete the night and get rid of the excess of aggressive energy still present in his bruised body. So Barry tries his best to block out the layers of bandages wrapped around Hal’s side and after ridiculously short preparation, he is now kneeling on own bed and fucking into Hal deep and hard, just how the pilot likes it. Barry’s fingers dig into Hal’s ridiculously taut hips as he holds him down, thrusting in and out, trying to work out the best angle in this position while Hal’s head repeatedly hits the headboard behind it with dull thuds. 

   "Oh my god, yes, that’s-- fuck--" Barry can only watch as Hal’s fingers card through his chestnut hair and he swallows hard, burying his cock deeper in Hal, knowing that he can and wants to take it like that. Hal is not even touching himself, his other hand is holding onto the crumpled sheets and it’s as if _all_ of his famous willpower is completely dedicated to producing those wet sounds and dry sighs that make Barry’s cock literally twitch inside of him. It’s not going to take much longer for both of them, he realizes that as he slams into Hal particularly fast. Tip of his dick rubs against Hal’s prostate, judging by the desperate sound that crawls out of strained throat of Hal squirming underneath him in a stiff way, and they both sigh at the same time.

   After few more thrusts, Barry suddenly notes that the noises Hal makes are not just short, shredded moans of pleasure, not anymore. They start to turn into  _ grunts _ of something darker, something worrying. And Barry’s suspicions are confirmed when his hips buck a little, the angle of his thrusts changes, causing Hal to twist and arc his entire body-- and a sharp yell of pain suddenly pierces the gasps-filled air. Barry freezes, blue eyes dart to Hal’s grimace as pilot’s white knuckles grip the sheets while  _ evident pain  _ oozes out of his gritting teeth and clenched eyelids. Barry sucks in air, hands moving away from pilot’s hips, too afraid to even touch him in case he somehow worsens the situation. 

   "What is it? Ribs or back?" he whispers with slight panic in his eyes as Hal tries to move, tries to continue the rhythm of frantic thrusts by sliding down on dick that’s still buried deep inside of him. However his own body betrays him when he tries to sit up higher and he groans abruptly. His entire frame shudders in pain and Hal slumps right back into a half-lying position, looking broken and crumpled up. 

   "B-both." Hal finally admits, his teeth sink into his lower lip as he tries to hold back another hurt sound but it gets the better of him. A distressed and startled _ ‘ahh fffu--!’ _ crawls out of his throat and Barry’s heart jolts up. He starts sliding out of Hal and the pilot whines unhappily at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Barry reaches out to stroke his cheek with an equally pained expression on his face.

   "I can keep--" Hal protests, his forehead is covered with sweat and he looks feverish as his tongue swipes across lips with desperation. 

   "Hal, I'm not going to… not when you're hurt…" Barry can't believe he even has to say this.

   "Barry…" Hal is not giving up and Barry exhales through nose before carefully moving to his side and hushing him with a quick kiss. 

   "Please--  _ please, _ don’t move." He literally begs him before speeding away to the bathroom. His hands grip the sink as he stares down, barely blinking. This is his fault. Barry saw Hal get slammed into a street lamp himself, he was there, he saw it all-- of course there was going to be some damage, he almost broke that thing with his body! Hal sounded like he suddenly pulled some already strained muscle and Barry releases a shaky sigh, a sound full of something resembling both anger and disappointment. He should have paid more attention to the way Hal moved, he should have bandaged him himself… Barry catches his own reflection in the mirror, he notes the redness of his skin and he swallows hard, looking down to his still lube-coated erection. He wraps hand around it, bringing himself to a quick and harsh orgasm with few sped-up strokes. _That’s_ over, he needs to take care of Hal now. After cleaning and dressing himself up in a blur of fast movement, Barry takes the nearest towel and sticks it under a stream of cold water, sparing another glance at his worried reflection. God, he should have known…

   Speeding back to bedroom, he notes Hal’s pained gaze following his every movement, his spine is bent at unhealthy angle as the he tries his best not to disturb the battered side of tired body. Hal squints eyes at Barry and speedster lets out a quick ‘ _shhh_ ’ before Hal can even part his lips. Sitting down next to him, Barry wraps the soaked towel around his ribs and tries not to frown at the sudden, pained hiss of the pilot. 

   "God-- fuck, that’s cold--" Hal chokes out, neck muscles straining as he looks up, teeth gritting together with harshness. Barry shoots him a sympathetic look, while trying to rearrange his upper half into a more comfortable position without making him move too much.

   "I’m taking you back to Watchtower first thing in the morning…" Barry moves those few unruly strands of hair from Hal’s forehead as he looks up unhappily at him, hand clawing at his side. 

   "Do you-- ah--  _ really _ think that I’m gonna fall asleep like _that_ \--" Hal starts, Adam's apple bobs wildly against the strained, sweat-covered skin of his neck. Barry shushes him with a kiss near the corner of his mouth and reaches for the covers, briefly wondering if he should run and get some clean ones-- should he grab something for those future bruises? He can tell that, come tomorrow, Hal’s side will be completely covered in unhealthy shades of purple and green, which makes his fingers dig into fabric with slight resentment. He really should have predicted his...

   "Barry--" Hal interrupts his thoughts, summoning him back to present. And before Barry can ask what’s wrong, Hal’s head jerks downwards, pleading eyes following its movement. 

   "Oh--" Barry almost slaps his forehead in embarrassment as he notes Hal’s dick, still hard to the point of looking painfully swollen. Right, they got interrupted before Hal could come and now, with his limited movement, the Lantern can only stare at his erection, discomfort and exhaustion clearly visible on his face. Barry lets out a sheepish _‘ah’_ before moving in to kiss Hal’s jawline in an attempt to soothe his frayed nerves. 

   "Hold on…" He pulls his legs up and sits properly next to him. Hooking arm along the line of Hal’s shoulders and planting another quick kiss near his lips, Barry wraps his hand around the strained cock. "I’m gonna help you out, okay?"

   Hal nods weakly but Barry can sense some relief in the way he whimpers when warm fingers clasp around his dick. Barry’s thumb brushes against its slit, it picks up precum and slides down in a careful movement. Hal shudders and immediately regrets that decision as evident pain erupts in his side again. Barry immediately presses lips to flushed skin behind his earlobe, nose digging into the messy chestnut strands of hair.

   "Shh, take it easy, try not to move." Easier said than done, Barry knows that. His hand starts pumping Hal’s cock up and down, moving inhumanely slow,  _ almost gently _ . Hal’s left foot jerks and he lets out a softer noise, prompting Barry to ask: "You like that? Is that good?"

   "Yeah…" Hal slowly releases the sigh that must have been building up in him for a long while, shoulders sagging slightly. He’s nowhere near relaxing, nowhere near letting all of that tension in his body go, but it’s a start. Barry slightly increases pace, smearing more precum along the shaft to aid the pumping motion. Hal’s spine starts to arc again but Barry holds him down with his other arm, quietly kissing his earlobe. 

   "Don’t move, remember?"

   "Barry--..."

   Another _‘shhhh’_ is whispered right into Hal’s skin as Barry continues to stroke him, slowly but surely. He can sense the release coming-- Hal’s dick twitches in his hold every time Barry’s fist hits its base and starts moving up, his entire body tenses and relaxes with every whimper he makes. And Barry can tell that Hal is both exhausted and desperate for an orgasm, but he dares not to quicken the sliding movement of his hand, remembering what happened last time he was so close. Figuring that Hal needs a more safer method of encouragement, he starts whispering again:

   "You need to come quick, okay? Because I need you to rest and I want you to stop hurting, so you need to come quick for me-- okay, baby?" His voice is soft, it clashes with the sharp angles of Hal’s hurting body but Barry can feel him nodding and he can sense vibrations of a moan stuck in his throat that’s begging to be released. 

   "I’m close-- Barry, fuck…" Hal breathes out and immediately sucks in air, fingers digging into the sheets as he stares at Barry’s pumping hand around his cock. Barry nuzzles into the side of his head, whispering a soft _‘Come on, Hal…’_. Suddenly Hal can sense Barry’s fingertips _tingling_ as they slide up and down his length, not vibrating but just slightly _buzzing_ with surprising gentleness and he lets out a shaky sigh. Barry’s movements are as delicate as they can be, his words are soft and the way he rubs his nose against Hal’s skin starts to unknot the pain contortions in his side, slowly allowing him to relax. And he can finally focus just on the heat in his stomach, just on the tension building up in his cock that at last promised sweet release. Just in time for Barry to kiss his earlobe again while brushing his thumb against Hal’s tip with a quick swirl. His nail briefly grazes precum covered skin but it’s the one rough impulse Hal needs to finally come with a disarming half-sigh and half-moan that gets suffocated by his clenched teeth. Hips jerk up weakly, cum shoots out of his dick and it covers Barry’s hand, while speedster busies himself with pressing lips to Hal’s skin, holding him steady as he comes down from his surprisingly gentle orgasm. Barry exhales with relief into Hal’s hair and releases his already softening dick. 

   "Better?" He asks quietly, staring at Hal’s flushed face and slightly parted lips. Brown eyes roll slowly to the side to look at him and Hal nods weakly in response. Barry exhales again, eyes flicking to the sticky strands coating his hand. Speeding away and coming back with few tissues, he cleans them both up as carefully as he can. He pauses before dashing off to the nearest bin, one knee digs into the mattress and he leans to catch Hal’s mouth with a kiss. The Lantern murmurs something soft that sounds like  _ thanks _ and Barry smiles against his lips in response. Returning after a while, he finally climbs into bed with a well-deserved groan. His head hits the pillow and he watches Hal lower himself to a lying position with occasional hisses of pain. 

   "Can you sleep like that…? Or does it hurt too much? Do you want a painkiller?" Barry whispers, fingers clasping around Hal’s wrist. Hal slowly shakes head before releasing a wheezing sigh. 

   "No, I’m good-- well, as good as I can be." His eyelids flutter with exhaustion and he cranes neck to face Barry, tongue licking his dry lips before he speaks: "Sorry. About that."

   Barry really has to stop himself from shaking head. The only sorry person here should be him, not the man who got injured while saving a city: "Sleep. It’s fine. Just go to sleep, okay?"  


   Hal lets out a quiet ‘mhm’ and he finally closes eyes. Barry does not dare to move and wrap limbs around him, in fear of disturbing his injured side, but he does reach out with his arm, slowly stroking Hal’s cheek. He continues to gently pet both Hal’s hair and side of his face until he sees his slightly pained grimace disappear, he keeps brushing his skin until he gets rid of every hurt wrinkle. And only then, he closes his eyes, hoping that Hal feels better in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hal jordan is a mess but good thing barry is here to take care of him... thanks for reading!


End file.
